


Fetch a Friend

by LadyLustful



Category: Punisher (Comics), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Crack friendship, Female Friendship, Gen, I Will Go Down With This BROTP, Pre-Friendship, Vigilante Justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: The one where Rachel hunts drug lords in Seattle and makes a friend.





	Fetch a Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuri_Onna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Onna/gifts), [invisible_cities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_cities/gifts).



> Title from Miracle of Sound's "Fist Full of Concrete".
> 
> Because I totally see Fetch in Marvel.

Seattle

There is another sniper in town, apparently, taking a big, fat bite out of the druglords that have reigned the place for years before Rachel appeared on the scene. A mutant, using what might be best described as neon purple lasers instead of bullets. Rachel first hears of it when she is out buying a jar of coffee, overhearing the people in next aisle over talking about it, in that particular sort of excited whisper that carries even better than a regular voice.  
“Have you heard the news? There's a new serial killer in town. That's two in two months. And a mutant, too. First that shooting and now this, god help us all.”  
“I dunno Kate. Seems that they are only going after the gangsters. Good riddance, if you ask me.”  
“You think it's another Punisher?”  
“Sure looks like it. That'd be one mutie that ever did somethin' useful. They should keep up that work.”  
Because apparently, Punishers (plural, as in multiple) are a thing in the marvellous 21st century. Journalists are tacking on the name to every sufficiently bloody vigilante, regardless of an actual connection or motive, and it's evolved into a sort of generic name. Frank was not amused by this. Or maybe it was just his usual scowl, hard to tell.  
Rachel decides that she would like to congratulate the mutant vigilante on a job well done but has better things to do than actually search for them.

Over the weeks, she crosses paths with the mutant sniper several times. Finds some of her targets dead, surrounded by what under any other circumstances might have been described as an elaborate work of abstract modern art, purple neon lines suspended in midair. As it is, another person might call them creepy or even terrifying. Rachel calls them pretty, in a girly, punk-ish way that's as far from her own style as things get – save for the dead drug dealers in the middle, shot, and she couldn't have done that much better herself. Finds sniper’s nests, amateurish but quite good, in places that she herself might have chosen.

Ultimately she does meet her, one early sunny morning when she clambers into position behind a massive, lurid neon sign advertising an energy drink, finding the spot already occupied, and stops short.  
Because the mutant sniper is apparently teenage. Blatantly, luridly, ridiculously, obnoxiously teenage, from her messily tied hair (neon purple with dark brown roots) to her tiny pre-scuffed combat boots (neon purple with a metallic sheen, three or four sizes smaller than Rachel's own). Complete with ear tunnels, nose ring, eyebrow ring, ripped skinny jeans, and a jacket she's never seen on anybody over 20.  
And she looks half-pissed, half-scared and fully ready to use her powers. And if those are anything like those of Cyclops or Jubilee, Rachel won't have the time to reach for her sidearm or her knife, or to rush her, and possibly even to tumble aside, which is a shitty idea anyway with a five-story drop behind her. So she does the only thing she can.  
“Calm down, I'm a friend.”  
“Who are you?” the mutant sound panicked, high-pitched and breathless like she's already running. “What do you want?”  
“My names Rachel Alves. And I want to congratulate you on the job you've been doing. Also, shouldn't you be at Xavier's?”

 


End file.
